


Turned into stone - Sailor Saturn

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: ASFR, Demon, Inanimate Objects, Inanimate Transformation, Other, Time Stop, Transformation, Trapped, petrification, turned into stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Kudos: 6





	Turned into stone - Sailor Saturn

Sailor Saturn could only cry when a strange, gray beam of energy hit her during the battle with demons. To her utter shock, she noticed that her sailor uniform vanished, leaving her in her long boots and lingerie only. An odd feeling of coldness and numbness run through her entire body, making her feel weird. 

Moment later she realized that she can't move any of her limbs. Looking down, she noticed that the lower part of her body was already completely gray. Her eyes went wide with shock when she understood that she was turning into stone. She opened her mouth to cry for help, but the gray wave was moving up so fast that when her mouth was open to scream, her vocal cords turned into stone, making her unable to yell, literally killing her scream in her throat, before it was able to be cried out. 

She was still aware of what's going on, when her body turned completely into stone statue, standing in the dark alley. She could only scream deep inside her mind when one of the demons grabbed her glaive and broke it on his knee like a wooden stick. Unable to move, to speak, to feel, she was sentenced to stand there, motionless and helpless - most dangerous of all Sailor Scouts reduced to the barenaked, lewd stone figure.


End file.
